The Chief
by girlforsmut
Summary: When Cristina leaves for a medical conference, Owen has a lot of time for himself. What will he do? Read and find out.


**This just accidentaly popped up in my head. Don't judge me. Write reviews. Sorry for my English.**

* * *

><p>Owen was walking through the hospital halls, still anxious about his current situation with Cristina. He hasn't talked to her since she left for the medical conference in Miami one week ago. The day before she left they had a fight and she spend the whole night at Meredith's, because she wasn't strong enough to deal with their problems anymore. After she left, Owen tried to call he numerous times, but it always went to a voicemail and he didn't know what to say, so he hung up and hoped she'd call back. But she hasn't. He was worried. Not because something might happened to her (because he knew that Meredith talked to her and she was fine), but because she wasn't alone. Unfortunately for Owen, Cristina wasn't the only resident from Seattle Grace, who was invited to the medical conference. Jackson Avery was too. The same Jackson Avery, who had this pair of hypnotizing eyes that were watching Cristina every time Owen wasn't around. So he was worried. And frustrated. He knew he needed to talk to Meredith, to find out why was Cristina ignoring him.<p>

He went down the hall, hoping he would find her in the resident's locker room. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for all the ridiculous excuses Meredith was gonna give him and opened the door. The second he walked in he forgot everything he wanted to ask Meredith. In front of him there was April Kepner only in her lace panties. She crossed her arms, trying to cover her bare chest and her face immediately went red.

"Oh my God! I'm... I'm so sorry. I should've... I should've knocked first. I'm really sorry," Owen stuttered and his cheeks looked like two big tomatoes. He didn't know what to do. Should he apologize again or rather disappear and hope Kepner won't sue him for sexual harassment? He chose the option B and quickly left the room.

April still stood them with her eyes wide open and her usually pale skin now completely red. _Did Chief Hunt just walk in while I was almost completely naked? _She asked herself, wondering if it was just a weird dream or very embarrassing reality. Unfortunately for her, it was reality.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Owen was sitting comfortably on a couch in his living room doing exactly what he did every evening for the last week. Cristina wasn't there and even when she was, she saw giving him a cold shoulder, so he needed to satisfy himself. Skinny blonde on his laptop screen pushed one of her long fingers inside of her pussy, while her other hand was playing with her nipple.

Owen was already hard when he saw her big boobs on his screen. He quickly unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. He clasped his fingers around his cock and pumped slowly, moving his hand up and down. The girl on the screen loudly moaned, when she teased her clit and so did Owen. His right hand was still rubbing his tool while his left hand played with his balls. He enjoyed watching the blond model, who was already dripping from arousal, however his thoughts ran to the incident from early morning, when he saw one of his employees almost naked.

Suddenly he imagined April, pulling down her black laced panties and pushing her index finger into her pink, shaved pussy. He could imagine her playing with her breasts, the cute smooth breasts he saw that morning and then she would beg him to lick her cunt. His hand was still moving up and down, satisfying himself, but he was no longer watching the screen of his laptop. His eyes were closed and the only thing he saw was April, rubbing her clit, moaning and groaning while her juices were running down her long, skinny legs. She was begging him to fuck her, but he was only watching, rubbing his cock and enjoying the view. She pushed another finger into her, what made her moan even louder. Her fingers curled inside her and she was pushing them in and out. Owen was just about to grab her waist, pushing his cock inside her, when he opened his eyes and realized it was just his fantasy. The Blondie on his screen was just about to push a vibrator into her, but she wasn't attractive for him anymore. Her movements were nowhere as smooth as April's even when it was just his fantasy. His fingers were still tightly clasped around his cock, so he finished himself, climaxing with a loud moan. He grabbed a paper tissue from a table and cleaned the semen that left him. Suddenly he felt really sleepy, so he just turned off the laptop and went to bed, hoping that the next day he'll see more of April Kepner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning he was sitting in his office with a smile on his lips. Cristina was ignoring him, probably having sex with Avery, but he realized he didn't even care. If she was punishing him for something he didn't do, then he had to do something. Then he heard slow knocking in his door and a few seconds later a small redhead walked into his office.

"Did you page, doctor Hunt?" April asked with her usual squeaky voice.

"Yeah, just sit down," Owen said and pointed to a small couch on the side of his office.

"Ok." April nodded and did as he told her to. She's been in his office a few times, but she's never noticed how warm and cozy it was. She settled down comfortably, crossing her legs and looked at Owen, who was sitting behind his desk.

"I wanted to discuss a few... things with you," he started the speech he prepared, but suddenly he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"If it's about the yesterday morning, then..." April's face went red when she remembered the day before, but Owen stopped her.

"It's not," he lied. Of course it was about it. Well kind of. "I noticed that you had a several bad outcomes in the last two weeks and I started to worry. I mean... Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine," she whispered and looked down. She has never been a good liar and today wasn't an exception.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked curiously, because he saw April's sudden change in face. "Because you look..." he tried to find the right words to express what he thought.

"I look like what? A Looser? Whiny little girl, with annoying voice who never slept with anyone and who can't get anybody to respect her? Is it that obvious?" she asked anxiously and a few tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry in front of her chief, so she quickly wiped the tears from her face, hoping he didn't see it.

When Owen noticed the water building in her eyes, he slowly stood up and walked towards her. He sat on the couch and put his hand on her shoulder. "April..." he whispered her name softly. "You're smart and attractive woman. You just need someone to push you forward. You need someone who will show you what is the best for you."

"What's that?" she asked confused, because she didn't know if Owen was talking in metaphors or not.

He didn't answer, just put his hand on her hip and suddenly his lips crushed on hers. If she wasn't in such a shock she might push him away. But she didn't. Actually, she enjoyed it. "This is what you need," he said after a few second when he pulled away from her. April was just sitting there with a surprised face, not being to say anything. Did just Owen... kiss her?

"Wha... What are you doing?" She asked when she recovered from the shock a little.

"Helping you to fit in. That's what you want right?" Owen said, looking at her frightened face. Suddenly he didn't know if kissing her was the best thing to do. What if she didn't like it? What if she was going to tell everybody? Maybe this should've stayed only in his imagination.

"I do," she answered quietly. "Of course I do," she repeated it, this time a little louder.

Owen smiled triumphantly and kissed her again. This time more passionately than before.

April felt a little awkward at first, because she has never kissed an attending, not even a chief of surgery. To be honest there wasn't many kisses in her life, but after a while Owen's lips started to feel familiar to her. She enjoyed the softness and let his tongue slip into her mouth. It was wet and a little sticky, but she assumed she will get used to it. He rolled on top of her, pressing her to the couch and continued with kissing her neck. She smelled exactly like he imagined it, maybe even better. His tongue ran across her earlobe, leaving a wet mark and his fingers played with her hair. April just laid there, not knowing what to do, so she just let him kiss her neck, lick it and slightly bite it. Owen's lips slowly moved lower, while his hands slipped under her scrub top. When April felt his skin on her belly, she panicked a little.

"I... Um... You know... I've never..." she stuttered, trying to tell him she was still a virgin, but he just nodded. Everybody knew it and Owen wasn't an expectation.

"I know. Don't worry," he murmured against her neck and pushed her shirt up, revealing more of her soft skin. When he spotted her bra, that was now the only thing that was covering her breasts, he could feel the bulge in his pants getting bigger. His was putting a small kisses all over her flat stomach, while his fingers tried to unclasp the piece of fabric, which wasn't necessary anymore. April was still a little stiff, not knowing what do with her hands. She imagined her first time million times, but it was never like this. "Why don't you help me with my tie?" Owen asked, when he successfully took her bra off threw it across the room.

April slightly nodded and started to untying the firm fabric, which was hanging around his neck. Her hands were shaking, but he didn't notice. He was too busy with massaging her breasts.

While she was taking off his unnecessary clothes, Owen took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and slightly sucked on it, what made her pant a little. She never let anyone touch her like this. She never had that opportunity. That's why she didn't insist and let him do whatever he wanted. April finally had a chance to loose it and there as no way she would let it slip away between her fingers. She removed his shirt as quickly as possible, while his tongue was teasing the soft skin of her tits. While his teeth were still softly gripping her nipples, his hands moved from her chest to her belly and pushed down her pants quickly. She was wearing a lace panties again, this time in a bright pink color. As Owen's head moved lower, he saw a big wet spot on the pink fabric and smiled against her skin. He pressed a few wet kisses on her inner thighs, the exact same thighs he imagined the night before. He teased her a little more before his middle finger slipped under her panties, touching her where nobody touched her before. He could feel her wetness that didn't allow him to wait any longer. He pushed her panties to her knees and penetrated her with his finger. She squirmed in surprise, not expecting such a pleasurable feeling. When he felt her positive response, he pushed another finger in her and another right after. "You like it?" he asked quietly, trying to not brake her concentration on his fingers.

"Uhm..." she nodded with a stupid grin. When she was a teenager, she always thought that man fingering a woman was something disgusting. But now... Now she felt how awesome it felt. When Owen pulled out his fingers, she was a little disappointed it ended so quickly, but suddenly she felt his long sticky tongue against her skin. She had short hair all over her sex, but Owen was so horny, he didn't mind it. He quickly licked her juices and than he started to massage her clit with his tongue. He gripped it with his teeth and sucked on it lightly, expecting her to like it. And he was so damn right. She moaned loudly, not being able to control her emotions. His tongue turned her into a wild cat, that wanted to scream, groan and moan like never before. He continued making the magic with his mouth, but he felt he couldn't wait much longer. He quickly unzipped his pants, pushing them down along his boxers and releasing his erection to April. When she saw his hard cock, her eyes wide opened and air stuck in her throat. She couldn't imagine this big piece of muscle pushing into her small pussy. Unfortunately Owen didn't give her much time for thinking. He spread her legs as much as possible and quickly penetrated her. God, she was so unbelievably tight he could feel her hymen breaking under his touch. He hooked her legs around his waist, getting a better access to her cunt. April bitted her lip in pain, trying not to scream. She knew it was supposed to hurt, but she never expected it would be like this. _The tongue thing felt much better. _She thought as Owen raised her hips and started to pull his cock in and out faster and harder. He was enjoying the ride and he thought April was too. For a while he completely forgot that it was her first time. She was just lying there, not saying anything, not complaining and he thought she was 'the quiet one'.

"Fuck, it's near!" he cried out and his hips started to move even faster. A few second later he felt the pleasurable feeling like always and his semen left him. A loud moan escaped his lips and his head fall between her breasts. While he was breathing sharply, still feeling her wet pussy around him, she was lying under him, not being sure if it was all. She was supposed to feel amazing wasn't she? Or was it just a myth from all that girly magazines she hide under her bed? "It wasn't bad for your first time. But next time you should get involved a little more, ok?" Owen said as he stood up, reaching for a box of paper tissues. With one he wiped his cock and the other one he tossed to April, who still had a face like he ran over her dog. She grabbed the tissue and wipped the hot semen that was running don her thighs, before it dried out.

"N-next time?" April asked with a trembling voice. She had no idea this wasn't just a one time thing. It wasn't like she didn't like it, but she wasn't expecting Owen to want it again. Gosh, he had a wife! A wife she completely forgot about. The one that will cut her into pieces if she finds out about this.

"Yeah. I thought you like it. So we might repeat it... I don't know... Tomorrow?" He prompted and pulled his pant back up.

"Tomorrow is fine," she agreed without thinking. She knew the first time wasn't ideal, but maybe next time could be better.

"Ok. I'll wait for you. Now please dress up and get out before someone finds out," he ordered with his usual chiefly tone. April just nodded as a good employee and did as he told her to. She was his debtor after all. Or wasn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want me to continue? I have ideas for like two chapters, so if anybody would be interested I can write something. ;)<strong>


End file.
